officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Party
The was a custom party on Club Penguin Online, which started on December 2, 2019 and ended on December 17, 2019. The party was planned to come out in November but it was delayed. Originally, the party was supposed to end on December 15 but it was extended due to popularity. It was based on the popular DC Comics franchise Batman. Gotham City's supervillains have escaped from Arkham Asylum due to Herbert. With the help of Commissioner Gordon and Batman, penguins are working together to catch them all. During the party, 2 special Postcards were released in the Postcard Catalog and could be sent out to players for 10 coins. Alongside the party, SOCIETY2019 code was released. Storyline Arkham Breakout Herbert has teamed up with Arkham Asylum prisoners, such as the Joker, Scarecrow, The Riddler, Bane and Poison Ivy, and helped them escape the facility. All of them are planning an attack on the dark city of Gotham. Briefing When the party had begun, penguins received the case files from the Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department to help stop the evil villains. Case 1 - Mr. Freeze On December 2, 2019, penguins were ordered to head to the Dock because Mr. Freeze has escaped and was spotted heading towards it. The Gotham City Police Department got a call about ice in the area and penguins had to free Rookie, Gary and Jet Pack Guy from freezing permanently by clicking on each of them 4 times. Case 2 - The Riddler On December 3, 2019, expensive treasures have been stolen from the Gotham Museum, after reviewing the security camera footage, police confirmed it was The Riddler. Penguins had to search for missing belongings at the Ski Hill, Dock, Town, Snow Forts and Mine Shack. As an added bonus, after finding all the stolen treasures, The Riddler left a riddle for penguins to solve where the answer was Herbert. Case 3 - Hugo Strange On December 4, 2019, Hugo Strange was going to blow up the Gotham City Police Department. The only way to deactivate the bomb was to go through the Indian Hill Maze at the Ski Hill and open a vault by smashing it with brute force by clicking on it 2 times and turning the spindle. Wearing the Batman Mask, Batman Classic Suit and Batman Shoes would enable penguins to see the lasers. Case 4 - Scarecrow On December 5, 2019, Scarecrow planted his Scare Gas at the Pond and planned on using his fear toxin to put everyone in Gotham City in a never ending nightmare. When entering the room, penguins were immediately affected and had to click on the yellow spray bottle to continue, then click 14 times on red cans of gas to cleanse the room. Case 5 - Catwoman On December 6, 2019, Catwoman placed Cat Bombs around the island in various buildings, penguins had to find them all at the Lodge Attic, Lighthouse, Clothes Shop, Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor. After that they had to unscramble letters to spell out KITTY and store them safely in the vault. Case 6 - Poison Ivy On December 7, 2019, Poison Ivy trapped Dot in the Ski Village with her vines. Penguins had to click on the purple ooze and the block of ice first, then start throwing snowballs at the vines to save the day. Case 7 - Bane On December 8, 2019, Bane's sewer HQ has been revealed at the Indian Hill Maze. Sources were saying that his plan of taking over Gotham City was there. Penguins had to locate his sewerhole lair, steal his blueprint plan which was just a set up. Then Commissioner Gordon told the penguins to construct a grappling hook to bring the ladder down by throwing snowballs at the top left corner and escape. Case 8 - The Penguin On December 9, 2019, The Penguin has been tricking Ghost Puffles and was putting them on top of umbrellas. Penguins had to to go the Snow Forts and Cove and throw snowballs at umbrellas to bring them down and click on them to save the Ghost Puffles. Finale - The Joker Part 1 On December 10, 2019, Joker showed up and revealed that he kidnapped Commissioner Gordon. He wants penguins to release all the villains that have been captured in exchange for Gordon or he would never be seen again. Part 2 On December 11, 2019, penguins got a lead that there was potentially an explosive box located at the Beacon. Once they go check on it, Joker appears and says that it was a distraction while he set up a real bomb at the Batcave. Batman contacts penguins and tells them how to deactivate the bomb by throwing batarangs at it while being close to the range circle but not let it touch them or the bomb would gain back health. Aftermath Batman thanks the penguins for saving Gotham City and all the captured supervillains have returned to the Arkham Asylum prison. Items Free Items Mission Rewards Postcards Trivia *To tip the Iceberg during this event, you needed 5 penguins wearing the Black color and walking the Black Puffle. *If the player goes through the red laser, they would teleport to Ski Hill and would have to start all over. *The party shares some similarities with the popular Operation: Hibernation and Operation: Blackout parties from the original Club Penguin game. *Herbert has returned with his schemes after stealing the Alien Puffle UFO's power source. *All the decorated rooms were custom designed by Jonas. *The Batmobile inspired vehicle that appears in the Batcave looks identical to the Time Trekker 3000. *This is the third superhero themed party in Club Penguin Online, after Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2018 and Marvel Endgame Takeover. *It is the second party to release special Postcards, after Holiday Party 2018. *The Catwoman lock is identical to the one seen in the PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs. *This was the largest party ever made in Club Penguin Online. Gallery Rooms All Phases Batman Party Beach.png|Beach Batman Party Book Room.png|Book Room Batman Party Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Batman Party Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Batman Party Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Batman Party Forest.png|Forest Batman Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Batman Party Iceberg Tipped.png|Iceberg when tipped Batman Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Batman Party Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Batman Party Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Batman Party Plaza.png|Plaza Batman Party Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Batman Party Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Batman Party Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Batman Party Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Batman Party Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Batman Party Skatepark.png|Skatepark Batman Party Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Batman Party Stadium.png|Stadium Batman Party Town.png|Town Change Phases These rooms underwent some changes throughout the party, either for missions or features. Batman Party Beacon 1.png|Beacon during the mission Batman Party Beacon.png|Beacon after the mission Batman Party Cove 1.png|Cove during the mission Batman Party Cove.png|Cove after the mission Batman Party Dock.png|Dock during the mission Batman Party Dock 1.png|Dock after the mission Batman Party Pond 1.png|Pond during the mission Batman Party Pond.png|Pond after the mission Batman Party Ski Village 0.png|Ski Village week 1 Batman Party Ski Village 1.png|Ski Village during the mission Batman Party Ski Village.png|Ski Village after the mission Batman Party Snow Forts 1.png|Snow Forts Batman Party Snow Forts 2.png|Snow Forts during the mission Party Rooms Batman Party Bat Cave.png|Batcave Batman Party Bat Cave 1.png|Batcave during the mission Indian Hill Maze The following are all the rooms from the Indian Hill Maze. Batman Party Indian Hill Maze Room 1.png|Maze Room 1 Batman Party Indian Hill Maze Room 2.png|Maze Room 2 week 1 Batman Party Indian Hill Maze Room 2 1.png|Maze Room 2 week 2 Batman Party Indian Hill Sewerhole.png|Bane's Sewer HQ Batman Party Indian Hill Maze Room 3.png|Maze Room 3 Party Interface Icon Batman Party Interface Icon.png|Interface icon Cases Batman Party Interface Page 1.png|Page 1 Batman Party Interface Page 2.png|Page 2 Batman Party Interface Page 3.png|Page 3 Batman Party Interface Page 4.png|Page 4 Batman Party Interface Page 5.png|Page 5 Batman Party Interface Page 6.png|Page 6 Batman Party Interface Page 7.png|Page 7 Batman Party Interface Page 8.png|Page 8 Batman Party Interface Page 9.png|Page 9 Batman Party Interface Page 10.png|Page 10 Batman Party Interface Page 10 December 11.png|Page 10 after December 10, 2019 Batman Party Interface Page 11.png|Page 11 Dialogue Batman Party Dialogue 1.png|Commissioner Gordon's alert when logging in Case2Riddle.png|The Riddler's riddle after finding all the expensive treasures Case2RiddleWrong.png|The riddle when the wrong answer is given Case3Vault.png|A pop-up when you reach the Indian Hill Maze vault Batman Party Dialogue 2.png|Commissioner Gordon telling the player to unscramble letters to store the Cat Bombs in the vault Case5Code.png|An unscramble word lock Batman Party Dialogue 3.png|Commissioner Gordon shocked that this was a set up and telling the player to make a grappling hook to bring the ladder down Batman Party Dialogue 4.png|The Joker telling the player that he had kidnapped Commissioner Gordon and wants the villains to be released in exchange for him or he would never be seen again Batman Party Dialogue 5.png|Joker tricking the player to check Beacon while he planted a bomb at the Batcave Batman Party Dialogue 6.png|Batman telling the player what to do to deactivate the bomb Batman Party Dialogue 7.png|Batman thanking you for saving Gotham City Icons batman-en.png|The Homepage screen for the party BPTwitterIcon.png|Twitter icon for the party BPTwitterHeader.png|Twitter header for the party BPDiscord.png|Discord icon during the party Other Batman Party Map.png|The Map during the party Batman Party Twitter Promo.png|The promotional image for the party posted on Club Penguin Online's Twitter SOCIETY2019.png|Special promotional image for a SOCIETY2019 code released for the party Upcoming party sneak peak.gif|Sneak peek of the Batcave posted on Club Penguin Online's Twitter EKU0cX3WoAANwNJ.jpg|Sneak peek of the tipped Iceberg during the party posted on Jonas' Twitter Batman Party Sneak Peek 2.png|The promotional sneak peek image posted on Club Penguin Online's Twitter EKksQwHX0AQKBKf.jpg|Another sneak peek image posted on Club Penguin Online's Twitter Emoticons Bat emoticon.gif|Bat Batman Party Alert emoticon.gif|Alert Batman Party Badge emoticon.png|Badge Blog *Batman Party FULL GUIDE! Category:Takeovers